Blakan
Blakan is a 9,170-year-old Zarosian mahjarrat. He is Jyort's older brother. His close friends include Zenthos Daemor, former King of Zeniethrea and Emperor of Camelot, who he served as the second-in-command for during the second empire, and Howdia Blakan, the current patriarch of the Blakan Family. He was born in Freneskae, and then came to Gielinor with the rest of the mahjarrat when Icthlarin brought them over. To the Blakan Family, he is best known for his alias as "Lord Blakan the Giver", one that he used in the early Fourth Age. He is roleplayed by Howdia. History Early Life Blakan was born in Freneskae, like most old mahjarrats. His parents began teaching him magic at a very young age. When he was 7, he left home to learn more about the world he lived in and how to survive in the war-filled realm. His brother, Jyort, was born a year later, so they never actually met each other until a long time after. Second Age in Gielinor He came to Gielinor with the other mahjarrat when he was 1,000 years old, and followed Icthlarin and Zaros like the other mahjarrat. He took up Ice Magic as his main form of ancient magicks. When Zaros was overthrown, Blakan remained loyal to Zaros. He fled to all the way to Acheron when the Zamorakians were trying to destroy the rest of the Zarosians because of the ice there that he could use magic to control. While there, he disguised himself as a penguin. He enjoyed the life on Acheron, outside of the Zamorakian empire, so he decided to make his home there. He found a cave, where he explored deep into until he found a good hiding place to hibernate at. He put up a very thick wall of ice around himself and began hibernating. His hibernation ended up lasting thousands of years, all the way through the God Wars. Fourth Age Awakening In Year 47 of the Fourth Age, he woke up from hibernation to check on the world. Seeing the destruction that the God Wars put the world in, he decided to go around the world to help people recover from the war with simple favors he could do for them, such as assisting them in building homes, or gathering food. He masqueraded as a human mage known as "Lord Blakan the Giver", expecting that those he was known to to not know of his mahjarrat identity, and hoping to be done with using that identity by the time it caught on to the mahjarrat that it was him. Creation of the Blakan Family He found a poor clan that needed not just a home, but also its own land and a castle to accommodate everyone, so as a mahjarrat wanting power and fame, he came up with an idea for how to make himself famous throughout history. He decided to use some of his power to conjure a pocket dimension rich with resources that someone could collect, and offered to give it all to the clan and also assist them in building a castle if they adopt his name as their surname in return. He also helped them construct a castle to live in. And to hold up their end of the deal, they gratefully took the Blakan surname in honor of him, starting the original Blakan Family. He continues to be remembered by Blakans all over Gielinor as "Lord Blakan the Giver". He went back to his cave on Acheron to hibernate again when he was done with his "Lord Blakan the Giver" identity. Fifth Age Awakening He woke up from hibernation again in Year 57 of the Fifth Age, and took on the identity as a tourist and began traveling around Gielinor to see its current status. He discovered that many cultures developed in the time that he was away, so he began studying cultures by going undercover as various pets all over the world, frequently as one of his favorite forms, a pet penguin. Back to the Blakan Family In the Year 169 of the Fourth Age, he became the pet penguin of Howdia Blakan, the oldest son of the patriarch and matriarch of the Blakan Family, soon after Howdia left Varrock and moved to Blakan Castle, to finish his work on studying the current status of the world by studying the current state of the Blakan's pocket dimension. A few years later, Howdia moved to the Village of Lythel, where his long lost son lived, to be with his son and to help raise the triplets that his son had. Eventually, when Blakan trusted Howdia very well with information about who he really is, he revealed to Howdia that he was secretly a mahjarrat who was also Lord Blakan the Giver back in the Fourth Age. Howdia and Blakan became friends, and Blakan also befriended his sister, Holly J. Genic, in his human form, and also later revealed his identity to her. Meeting Zenthos When the Shadows of Defiance were revived in their second form, Holly J. met with Zenthos Daemor to renew his alliance with Path O. Genic. To help Zenthos out, Blakan joined the Shadows of Defiance and became Captain of the First Squad of the Shadows of Defiance. The Shadows of Defiance later disbanded after a small conflict with Dark Moon, so Blakan moved to Blakan Castle. Return of Zenthosian Camelot One day, Zenthos contacted him while he was hanging around the estate. Zenthos, who was plotting the return of the Empire of Camelot, asked Blakan to be his second-in-command in his new empire. Blakan then joined Zenthos' cause as the second-in-command, a position he held for nearly two years. Family Reunion During this time, Blakan found his long lost brother, Jyort, on Karamja. Collapse and Eviction from Blakan Mansion Sadly, soon after that, the Empire of Camelot collapsed to Yanille while Blakan was taking care of Holly J. and Pidog's mansion. Not too long after that, Alexander Aerendyl, the new king of Camelot, came to the mansion gate with a few of his men. He demanded that Blakan and the Blakan Family moves out of the mansion to hand it over to Camelot. He refused, so Alex threatened to blow up the gate if he didn't do what he was asked to do. He telepathetically called in the men of the Old Camelot to help him maintain ownership of the mansion. Blakan and the men kept trying to tell Alexander that the Blakans weren't involved with the war and were just civilians (But ironically, Pidog was the warlord]. As more allies of Camelot came to the gate, it became a battle where Blakan was greatly outnumbered. The Old Camelot men had to flee. Some Yanillian men blew up the walls that were being built to increase the security of the mansion, and then the armies stormed in. Blakan quickly ran into the mansion and grabbed a sackful of stuff to save for Holly J. and her family. Then Alexander told him to leave and never come back. Blakan called him a "tyrant of a king" and to "go rot in the abyss," and then he teleported out. Following the battle, Emma Bloikon, Holly J.'s oldest daughter and former friend of Alex, sent an angry letter to Alex to rant about his corruption of taking Camelot civilians into the war. Mahjarrat Notes Click here to access Blakan's mahjarrat notes. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Blakan Family Category:Male Category:Mage